Girl of My Best Friend
by Epccjl
Summary: Rachel is in love with the girl of her best friend. Faberry with Brittana and possible other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I've decided to start a new fic. Hope you all enjoy it. It wont be as angsty as my last one...Well I'll try not to have too much angst :P  
Anywho...in this story Rachel and Finn are best friends...um...also it's set around the beginning of season one, it's pretty AU I guess. Quinn isn't pregnant...I think thats all you need to know before reading...so enjoy and please review!

I own nothing, names of songs will be listed at the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 1

_Five hundred-twenty-five thousand-six hundred minutes, Five hundred-twenty-five thousand moments oh dear. Five hundred-twenty-five thousand-six hundred minutes how do you measure, measure a year? _Great now she had RENT stuck in her head, that's all she needed while trying to do her maths test. _Ok back to the question 525,600 x 652,500 = … Honestly the teachers in this school are so lazy why give us these sorts of questions? We are supposed to be learning about geometry! _Rachel sighed as she punched the numbers into her calculator and wrote down the answer. Today was not a good day. First she was slushied and had to quickly change her clothes before going to class which made her late and that was not ok. Then she forgot they had a maths test today and so she was unprepared for that and last but not least she had seen Quinn and Finn all over each other in the hallway. She knew she shouldn't be mad or jealous of them but she just couldn't help it. At least there was Glee club today so that should make up for the bad day she was having.

Rachel walked into the choir room and noticed that a few of the members were already there including Puck who was chatting to Mike also there were Brittany and Santana _god they are so obvious, why don't they just come out already! _The two cheerios were up the back sitting extremely close to each other quietly talking. Rachel sat up the front and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie soon entered the room and took their seats the last to enter was Finn and Quinn who walked hand in hand giggling. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked away. _So freakin' charming! _They took their seats next to Rachel, which just made the brunette diva even more annoyed. Finally Mr. Shue arrived and began the class.

"Ok gang, we have been working really hard these last few months and so I want to give you the opportunity to let your hair down. This week I want you all to find a song and perform it for everyone. We will be having a little show in the auditorium for your performances. So I want you to go all out, with costumes and props and…yes Kurt?"  
"Can we do a duet?" He asked.  
Mr. Shue nodded "Whatever you want this is all up to you there will be no restrictions."  
Kurt smiled and high fived Mercedes.  
"Ok so everyone know what they have to do?" He asked his students who answered with a nod and a few yeses. "All right, so this time is now yours."

The members of the Glee club began to spread off into their own little worlds. Some paired up including Kurt and Mercedes, Brittany and Santana and Quinn and Finn. Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out her music folder and began looking for a song. She disrupted when Finn came over to her and sat down beside her.  
"Hey Rach." He smiled at her with that silly goofy smile he has.  
"Hello Finn…what can I do for you?" She replied.  
Finn shifted in his seat and looked a little shy "I um…I want…I was wondering if you could help me find a song…for Quinn. I want to sing to her."  
_Great! Just what I needed…why is the world against me today? _Ignoring her irritation Rachel put on her smile and replied. "Oh…well…sure. What kind of song were you thinking of?" She asked.  
"Well I was thinking of something romantic…I just don't know any romantic songs, that's where you come in." He smiled at her it took everything in her not to roll her eyes at the boy. In all honesty she did want to help Finn, they have been best friends for such a long time and she liked seeing him happy and any chance to help someone find a great song was not an opportunity Rachel liked to just throw away its just she really, really didn't want to help Finn find a romantic song for him to sing to Quinn. _Damn, why do I have to be such a good friend? Quinn should be with me not him! It's not fair.  
_"Why don't you have a think about it and I'll see what I can come up with and we can talk about it tomorrow." She told her friend. Finn smiled and said thanks before he left to go back to sit with Quinn.

After Glee had finished everyone headed out and went home, Rachel decided to stay back and practice. Her father was going to be late picking her up anyway so she was happy to stay in the choir room and sing her heart out. She liked doing this whenever she had a bad day as it made her feel as though she could just escape for a few minutes. She placed her music folder on the piano and flipped through the book to randomly pick a song. When it opened to On My Own from Les Miserables she groaned and quickly flipped the page but the next song was All Alone Am I by Brenda Lee, Rachel groaned again then wondered how a Brenda Lee song wound up in her music folder. Then she remembered her dad was going through it the other night. He must have added some new songs to it that she wasn't aware of. Her dad was a big fan of the 50's and early 60's music and loved people like Brenda Lee, Connie Francis, Ricky Nelson, The Shangri-Las and Elvis just to name a few. So she wouldn't be surprised if the rest of her music folder was filled with songs by them and probably Doris Day. Michael Berry loved him some Doris Day! And yes as she turned the page there it was looking at her Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps by the Day herself. Rachel sighed and continued to flip through her folder until one song caught her eye. It was one her dad had put in, she read over the lyrics and couldn't help but relate. _It's as if this song was written for me! _Rachel quickly sat at the piano and played the first couple of notes so she could get the tune in her head and then began to sing.

**The way she walks  
****The way she talks  
****How long can I pretend?  
Oh I can't help it  
I'm in love  
****With the girl of my best friend**

**Her lovely hair  
****Her skin so fair  
****I could go on and never end  
****Oh I can't help it  
****I'm in love  
****With the girl of my best friend**

**I want to tell her how I love her so  
****And hold her in my arms but then  
****What if she got real mad and told him so?  
****I could never face either one again**

**The way they kiss  
****Their happiness  
****Will my aching heart ever mend?  
****Or will I always be in love  
****With the girl of my best friend**

**Never end, will it ever end, please let it end. **

XXXXXXXX

* * *

**Songs:**

Seasons of Love - RENT

Girl of My Best Friend - Elvis Presley


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update but as a peace offering I give you two chapters.  
Unlike my previous story I don't really have a general outline of this story so if you want to see something happen please feel free to make suggestions and I shall see what I can do. :) 

Chapter 2

The next day was much kinder to Rachel as it was a Friday and Rachel loved Fridays. Fridays were the last day of the school week, there was Glee club and after Glee it was Cheerio's training and every Friday Rachel would sit with Finn and watch the cheerios practice. Finn was the only person besides her fathers who knew that Rachel was gay. She wasn't ashamed or anything but she was already picked on and bullied at school so why add to that. Finn sat next to his friend and looked over to his girlfriend who was talking to Brittany and Santana while they were on their 2 minute break. Quinn had lobbied hard for that two minute break if it were up to Sue Sylvester they would have none.

"Hey have you come up with any songs yet?" Finn asked his friend before turning to look at her, Rachel was far too distracted by the pretty girls in their short skirts, well one specific girl to be exact. Quinn had begun to do her stretches before they perform their routine and Rachel had missed her friend's question. Finn waves his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Sorry, Finn what were you saying?" She finally tore her eyes off of Quinn. Finn just laughed.  
"I think it's time you found yourself a new girlfriend Rach."  
"That's not what you said." She looked a little put off; she really didn't feel like having this discussion with him.  
"Ok no it wasn't but…come on Rach it's been like three months since you broke up with Clare."

Rachel sighed _Clare…she was nice, very pretty, tall, blue eyes, blonde and athletic. Why did I break up with her again? Oh right now I remember she had no interest in music what so ever and she wasn't Quinn. _  
"Finn, please we are not here to talk about my love life or lack thereof. We are here to talk about songs and look at pretty girls while they jump up and down and yell silly stupid cheers."  
"I'm just saying…"  
"Well don't" Rachel snapped. Silence fell on the two friends. "I'm sorry Finn I didn't mean to yell it's just…can we please just talk about something else?"  
Finn nodded "Ok…have you thought of any songs that I could sing to Quinn?"  
_Uggh…why did I agree to do this again? _  
"Not yet…what kind of message do you want your song to send?" She asked. Finn looked at her totally confused.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well what do you want your song to say to Quinn?"  
"I don't know…I just want a song that's romantic and stuff so she will like totally fall in love with me."  
Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend. _Boys are stupid. _

The two friends sat and watched the Cheerio's finis their routine and talked about random things. Once practice was over Finn got up to greet his girlfriend, Rachel stayed there and couldn't bring herself to watch as Finn kissed Quinn hello.

"Hey did you want to come over tonight?" Finn asked his girlfriend, Quinn looked a little nervous.  
"Um…well I'm pretty tired from practice and I promised Brittany and Santana that we would hang out after Cheerios so…maybe next time ok?" She replied, Finn looked disappointed but smiled at her anyway.  
"Yeah ok that's fine." He moved to kiss her again but Quinn quickly moved out of the way claiming she was all gross and sweaty. She started to head off to the locker room but turned back to give him a small wave. Once Quinn had left the field Finn moved back up to where Rachel was.  
"Hey…you want to hang out tonight?" He asked his friend. Rachel looked up to him and smiled slightly.  
"Thanks but…I've got too much homework to do and I need to find a song for Glee as well as come up with a song for you…maybe next time." Finn just smiled at her and nodded in disappointment.  
"Ok."

The two friends departed ways, Finn headed to the car park while Rachel headed back to her locker once she realised she had forgotten something. _Stupid Finn…no….don't be mad at him. It's not his fault you can't control your feelings. She really didn't want to find a song for him. Maybe she could just pick one that didn't say much that was just pretty to listen to…that way Quinn won't be swooned off her feet and Finn doesn't look like a jerk. This might work. Well-done Rachel Berry! _Rachel mentally gave herself a high five. Closing her locker and too busy marvelling in her new idea she didn't see the person walking in front of her until it was too late and they collided both hitting the floor. Rachel was happy that something broke her fall and when she opened her eyes she came face to face with one Quinn Fabray. Now Rachel was no perv and she honestly didn't do it on purpose it was just the way she fell. Naturally when you fall you would place your hands out in front to break the fall and that is all that she did. It was not her fault and could not foresee that Quinn would be beneath her so she just did what was natural and put her hands out to break her fall.

It so was not her fault that she now was laying on top of Quinn with both hands firmly placed of said girls incredibly perfect boobs and that her leg had magically placed itself between the girl's thighs. It was the laws of gravity and human instinct at work nothing more. The fact that she had pretty much gotten to second base with Quinn was just the plus side of said laws and instinct. _Oh. My. God. I am touching her boobs…I love Fridays. _After the initial shock of being knocked over Quinn finally came around and realised what position she was in. She was on her back with Rachel Berry on top of her, with her hands and legs in certain places. One would think that this would completely disgust the blonde Cheerio or at least make her uncomfortable but in all honestly it really didn't. In fact Quinn had to use all her will power not to moan when Rachel began to move.  
_Ok I should move otherwise she might freak out…but this just feels so right…NO! Rachel Barbra Berry you will not enjoy this….it's wrong and…and she's Finn's girlfriend and…and did she just moan?  
_  
Rachel awkwardly got up off of Quinn and held her hand out to help the girl get up both couldn't really look at each other in the eye.  
"Sorry" Rachel mumbled  
"No, it's….it's my fault I was in a hurry and I…I wasn't looking and then you were there and I'm sorry." Quinn didn't know why she was rambling. This didn't happen to her maybe it was because she fell…maybe she had a concussion, yes that was totally the reason why she was acting like this.  
_She is so adorable when she rambles. Uggh I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly we could still be on the floor together…No! Stop thinking like that you perv!_  
The two girls just stood there in awkward silence for a moment.  
"Well I better go." Quinn quickly said before she practically ran down the hallway and out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn waltzed up the stairs of her friend's house holding three bottles of water, they had just come home from Cheerio's practice and this was their little ritual. After practice they would go to one of their houses and hang out. As she reached the door she heard the faint sounds of giggling, which could mean two things. 1) Brittany was watching cartoons again or 2) Brittany and Santana were making out on Brittany's bed. Quinn prayed it was number one. She had only been gone for like a minute getting their drinks.

Quinn opened the door to find Brittany lying on her bed with Santana on top of her making out. She couldn't help the slight unusual feeling that would always emerge in her stomach whenever she caught the two girls together, shaking her head trying to rid herself of this feeling she rolled her eyes and coughed. But the two girls were too engrossed in one another they didn't hear her. So Quinn undid the lid of her bottle of water, walked over to the two girls and poured her water over them, making them shriek and pull apart.  
"God damn it Q! What the hell?" Santana shouted at her as she moved to Brittany's bathroom to grab a towel. Quinn just smirked. Brittany began to grab wads of tissues to dry herself off.  
"Well if you two would stop making out all the time while I'm here I wouldn't have to resort to this." She said as she finished off the rest of her water.  
"Oh get off your high horse Q we all know you like to watch!" She smirked at her friend as she began to blush.  
"I do not!" Quinn cried.  
Santana raised her eyebrow. "Are we forgetting the time in the Cheerio's locker room Quinnie?"  
Quinn really hated it when Santana would use the nickname her mother used on her.  
"That wasn't my fault." Quinn replied as she avoided the eyes of both her friends.  
"Righttt. It wasn't your fault for walking in on us but it was your fault to stay and watch."  
"You look like a big tomato Quinn." Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the colour Quinn was turning.  
Quinn tried as hard as she could to stop blushing but it only made it worse.  
"Can we please talk about something else?" Quinn implored her friends.  
Santana shared a smile with Brittany, which the blonde returned.  
"Oh but this is so much more interesting. You know Q if you wanted to join you only have to ask." Santana lived for these moments where should could make Quinn squirm and she found this topic to be the best at bringing out the worst in the blonde girl.  
"You're sick Santana, as if I would ever want to." She said as she turned away from the two cheerios.  
"Are you sure? I mean we won't tell anyone. It'll just be me, Brittany and you…together. Me running my hands down your thighs, Brittany sucking on your neck…" Santana began to move over to Quinn who had her back to the two girls. The Latina moved behind the blonde and moved in close to her ear. "You with your hands on me…Come on; you're getting wet just thinking about it." She whispered before she licked the blonde's ear causing Quinn to shiver and try as she might to hold in a whimper she fails miserably causing Santana to smirk at her reaction. After coming to her senses Quinn whipped around looking pissed she shoved Santana away from her.

"Get away from me! Your gross and what you two do together is…is unnatural and…and wrong! And I would never! Never in a million years do anything with you, or…or with Brittany or with anyone!"  
Quinn was getting more and more riled up much to Santana's amusement.  
"The lady doth protests too much, methinks." Brittany sang as she was playing with a stuffed animal Santana had given her, causing both girls to stop and look at her not really believing that Brittany was quoting Shakespeare. Noticing the silence Brittany looked up from the stuffed animal to her two friends looking at her weirdly.  
"What?" She asked looking confused.  
Quinn just shook her head and grabbed her bag.  
"I'm going, I'll see you at school." And before they knew it Quinn was out the door.  
"San that was mean." Brittany pouted at the Latina who only rolled her eyes.  
"Hey it got her out of the room didn't it?" She smirked as she sauntered over to Brittany. She climbed back onto the bed and crawled her way up to the blonde.  
"You know she thinks you're hot and doing that was mean." Brittany said as Santana carefully took the stuffed animal away from her and carefully placed it on the side table. She looks at the blonde girl beneath her and rolls her eyes.  
"Ok it was mean but I can't help it if she thinks I'm hot"  
"Would you really have sex with her?" Brittany asked in a small voice. Santana looked at the blonde girl and gave her a soft smile as she reached to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "No, you're the only one for me…now…where were we?" She asked before she lent down and captured Brittany's lips in a passionate kiss.

Quinn was pissed. She was angry at Santana, she was angry at Brittany, she was angry that she stormed out because now she had to walk home and most of all she was angry at herself. She hated that she let Santana get to her. She was just having a bad day especially after that weird interaction with Berry earlier and then Santana and her…her lesbionic charms and tempting offers really messed with Quinn's head and that was something she just wasn't ready to think about and deal with. She would never admit it to anyone but deep, deep down she was a little attracted to the feisty Latina and even Brittany, girl had great legs and those abs and something told her that no matter how hard she tried to hide it Santana knew this and sometimes used it to her advantage. She also didn't care that Santana and Brittany were together she knew that underneath it all the two girls really did love each other and Quinn thought that what they had was sweet and something special. Of course she would never vocalise these thoughts to her friends. Too focused on her thoughts Quinn didn't notice that she was walking into the middle of the street not looking to see if any cars were around. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a car horn and screeching tires. Quinn froze, the person in the car stopped and got out of the vehicle and ran over to the shaken blonde.

"Oh my god, Quinn are you alright? I didn't see you…Quinn?"  
Quinn finally snapped out of her frozen stance to look up to see who was talking to her, it was Rachel and her knees when weak, literally. She would always say that it was from the shock of nearly dying and not because Rachel looked incredibly beautiful that day. Seeing Quinn falter Rachel quickly reached out and caught the blonde cheerio before she fell to the ground.  
"Hey...come on come with me." Rachel said as she helped the girl stand and walk over to her car. Rachel opened the passenger door and helped Quinn sit down. Once she was secure in her seat Rachel moved around the car to get into the driver's side.  
"Are you ok?" She asked again once she was in her car. Quinn blinked a few times then turned to look at Rachel.  
"Yea…yeah I guess I just kinda froze. I'm sorry for walking out into the middle of the road. I guess we just keep bumping into each other today." She nervously laughed, "Are you ok?" Quinn finally found her voice. Rachel sighed once Quinn finally spoke.  
"Yes I'm alright just a little rattled." The brunette replied. "Did you want me to drive you home?" She asked. Quinn just nodded. "Thanks."

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house, the car ride was in silence and a little awkward. Quinn thanked the small diva and in a moment of madness she reached over the car and hugged her. After realising what she just did Quinn quickly retreated and sprang out of the car, mumbling another thankyou to the brunette and rushed to her house. Rachel was a little stunned. She wasn't expecting the hug but she really wasn't complaining, although it was brief it was the best moment of her life, well the fall and the accidental groping was the best part of her day but the hug came in a close second. Smiling like a fool Rachel started her car up again and drove home.

When Quinn got inside she quickly said hello to her parents then headed upstairs.  
"Dinner is in 20 minutes Quinn." Her mother shouted.  
"I'm not hungry mom; I'm just going to go to bed early tonight." Quinn yelled back as she reached her room. She flung her bag on to the chair by her desk. She went to her bathroom and stripped off her clothes and took a shower…a very cold shower. Damn Santana, damn Brittany and Damn Rachel Berry! _What the hell is happening to me_? After her shower Quinn fell onto her bed she couldn't get her head to stop thinking about the three girls and it was making her frustrated and honestly it wasn't the first time. She hated feeling like this. She just wanted to be normal; she didn't want to feel this way when thinking of her friends or other girls, namely one certain brunette diva. She wished and prayed every night that it was just a phase and that it would go away and soon she would have these feelings for Finn like she was supposed to or even for other boys like Puck or Mike, but it never happened. Whenever she was making out with Finn she felt nothing, but just seeing Santana and Brittany together or the feel of Rachel on top of her made her feel so many things. Quinn groaned in anger as she couldn't get comfortable. Thinking about the two cheerios and Rachel just made her frustrated again and she hated herself for it but she just couldn't help herself as her right hand slowly made its way down her stomach and under her waistline of her shorts. Quinn tried to fantasize about Finn she really did but her mind kept wondering to the image of Santana and Brittany together, she was extremely close and just as she reached that euphoric state her mind flashed to Rachel Berry. Quinn had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning out the girl's name.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry its been so long since i posted anything...my bad.  
But here is a new chapter and I will try to get more of it up soon.  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and added the story to their favs

* * *

Chapter 4

That night when Rachel finally made it home she headed straight for her bed room and onto her computer. She wanted…no needed to find the perfect song for her to sing for the new Glee assignment. Right now she didn't care that Finn was with Quinn, at this very moment she had to make the girl hers and she would do whatever it took to make it happen. _Sorry Finn. _The song had to be perfect, it had to say everything she was feeling and make it so Quinn knew it was for her. She knew something had happened between them today besides the totally welcomed accidental groping. Rachel didn't know what it was but she saw something in Quinn's eyes and she wasn't going to waste an opportunity to try and tell her how she felt and maybe just maybe she felt the same.  
So Rachel spent the next few hours searching her iTunes and the internet for songs that she could sing to Quinn.

The next morning Quinn pulled up to Santana's house waiting for her friends to come out. Quinn was lost in her thoughts about Rachel (what else was new) when Santana and Brittany jumped into the backseat of her car giggling to each other.  
"Hey Quinnie." Santana greeted the blonde.  
Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at her friend  
"So what did you get up to last night?" Santana asked.  
"Nothing." Quinn replied.  
"Nothing?"  
"Yep, I went home, had a shower and went to bed pretty boring stuff." Quinn replied.  
Smirking "Cold shower?" Santana asked. Quinn refused to answer that and concentrated on driving. Santana leaned over to rest her head on Quinn's seat and all but whispered in her ear.  
"A little under the covers action as well?"  
Quinn couldn't help the blush that grew from her neck all the way to her checks. Santana just smirked. "So predictable Quinnie"  
_One time! It was one time! Why can't she just drop it? _It was months ago when Santana and Brittany were sleeping over at Quinn's house. Brittany and Quinn were downstairs watching the Little Mermaid (Brittany's choice) while Santana took a shower up in Quinn's bathroom. Halfway through the movie Quinn got up to see what was taking Santana so long unbeknown to the blonde Santana was just coming out of the shower and drying herself off when Quinn walked in on her stark naked. Quinn's mouth was as dry as the Sahara Desert but her nether regions weren't. Stuttering and not knowing what to do she fumbled her way out of her room and headed for the spare room that was across from her own. Needless to say she now had an itch that need to be scratched…so she scratched and Santana walked in on her and since then she never let her forget it.  
After successfully embarrassing Quinn, Santana sat back into her chair and made a show of kissing Brittany just for good measure.

For the rest of the day Quinn tried to avoid Santana and Brittany and Rachel. Though this was proven to be quite difficult seeing as how they had many classes together and of course there was glee. Rachel on the other hand tried to seek out Quinn and try to strike up a conversation with the girl but unfortunately she just couldn't get close enough to her. She wasn't deterred though because she knew she would be seeing her in Glee and that is when she would make her move.

Glee was the last class of the day and Rachel was almost giddy she had a plan to talk to Quinn, thus making her want to be friends with her, she will then fall under the Rachel Berry Charm and Quinn will be in her arms in no time. It couldn't fail. Rachel was first to get to the choir room as usual she continued to look through her music folder still looking for the perfect song as she waited for her fellow Glee club members to enter the class. They soon began to fill into the room and take their seats. Rachel was a little disappointed that Finn and Puck both decided to sit next to her making it impossible for Rachel to see Quinn. _Damn being so small and having unusually large guy friends. _

"All right guys I hope you are all hard at work on your songs and will be ready to perform this Friday." Mr. Shue began but Quinn wasn't really listening. _Crap! I totally forgot to start looking for a song. Great. This is just great! Pfft I'll just do an old classic, there that's that then crisis over. _Quinn zoned out for most of the lesson and only really paid attention when Rachel began to speak; sure she wasn't listening to what she was saying but her voice…it was… _I need a cold shower, what the hell is wrong with me? _Trying to get her mind onto something else Quinn started to look around the room but this was a mistake when she turned to look behind her when she saw Brittany and Santana sitting far too close together with Santana whispering into Brittany's ear while the blonde girl had her hand on the Latina's thigh slowly moving higher and higher. Eyes going wide Quinn whipped back to face the front and focused on Finn, her boyfriend the one who she should be fantasising about the one that should get her all hot and bothered. But when she turned to look at him…nothing.

Rachel was annoyed; her plan on wooing Quinn Fabray was not turning out the way she wanted. According to her plan by this time the two girls were supposed to be deep in conversation with the casual insert of well-placed innuendo and flirting. But as of this moment she has yet to say even a simple hello to the girl. But then like some kind of divine intervention Mr. Shue decided to change things up a bit and got his students to pair up with someone they don't usually work with and practice the set list for sectionals together. He went on about getting peer reviews and constructive criticism from each other. Moving quickly Rachel came up to Quinn and told her that they would be working together.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all. Thanks for your reviews and a late shout out to **Cassicio **happy birthday!  
Sorry its taking so long to update but I have another story swimming in my head, which i might post later so i can focus on this one.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Oh God. What the hell am I going to do? _Quinn was so not prepared for this situation. After the little incident after Cheerios practice, the hug in the car and the constant torment of Santana and Brittany always in the back of her head, Quinn was surely going to lose her mind. She couldn't help but think that the whole world is out to get her. She just needed to make sure she didn't say or do anything embarrassing.

Rachel on the other hand was ecstatic and on the inside she was doing her happy dance. _Now to enforce my plan. _  
"Quinn why don't you and I go to the auditorium to practice? The acoustics are far more superior than that of the choir room and for a more accurate assessment of our voices we need the best surroundings." Rachel suggested.  
_Oh God no. I can't be alone with her. At least in a room full of people and my boyfriend I can control my actions but alone with Rachel…I don't know if I can trust myself. Stupid hormones!  
_Unfortunately for Quinn her mouth and brain weren't working together and so she nodded and said "Yeah sure that sounds great."  
Smiling brightly Rachel grabbed a hole of Quinn's hand and pulled her along to the auditorium.

Once they got there Rachel placed the sheet music onto the piano and took a seat at the stool waiting for Quinn to join her. Quinn hesitantly took a seat next to the brunette making sure there was enough space between them.  
"Ok so why don't you go first and I'll play?" Quinn suggested.  
"I didn't know you could play."  
"I used to play all the time."  
"SO you must be pretty good then?"  
Smiling Quinn replied "Yeah I have talented fingers." Realising what she just said Quinn couldn't help the blush that began to spread across her checks so she quickly looked away. Rachel tried to hold back her laugh not really sure if Quinn meant it the way it came out or not.  
"Noted." She replied, saving the girl from her embarrassment she offered. "How about we practice your duet first?" Even though she was in love with the girl Rachel was still a little put out that Mr. Shue had given Quinn the lead in the duet. And also the fact that Quinn got to sing it with Finn. It wasn't a hard song to sing but she still didn't like it.  
"Ok." Quinn smiled and got herself ready to play and sing.

**(Rachel)  
Listen Baby...  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough baby**

(Quinn)  
If you need me call me  
no matter where you are  
no matter how far

(Rachel)  
Don't worry baby

(Quinn)  
just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
you don't have to worry

(Rachel & Quinn)  
'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

(Rachel)  
Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you, you could always count on me darling  
From that day on  
I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
some way somehow

(Rachel & Quinn)  
'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

(Quinn)  
No wind,  
No rain  
Or winter's cold  
Can't stop me baby  
'cause you are my beau

(Rachel)  
If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
just send for me  
ooo baby

(Quinn)  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart

(Rachel)  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
just as fast as I can

(Rachel & Quinn)  
Don't you know that there aint no  
mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
aint no river wide enough to keep  
me from getting to you babe

Don't you know that there aint no  
mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough  
aint no river wide enough to keep  
me from getting to you babe

After finishing the song both girls had moved closer together and were staring into each other's eyes Rachel took a quick glance at Quinn's lips then looked back into her eyes. She hesitantly began to move in closer and Quinn began to lean in as well. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm going to kiss Quinn. Quinn Fabray! And she isn't moving away she so wants this as much as I do! Score one for Rachel! _Barely any space between the two Rachel could just move half an inch more and she would finally get to kiss the girl she loved.  
_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! She's going to kiss me! Rachel freaking Berry is going to kiss me and I am so going to let her! What do I do? Oh god I was so not prepared for this! Her lips look so soft. _Just as Rachel was about to close the gap a loud bang pulled the two girls apart, Quinn jumping off the stool and moving as far away as she could. Rachel mentally cursed whoever decided to interrupt them.

Walking down to the stage pinkies entwined Santana and Brittany appeared. Santana couldn't help but notice the look on Quinn's face. She had seen that look before. It was usually a result of something lewd she would say to her and it kind of reminded her of the time she caught her 'relieving herself' after walking in on her naked. She glanced between the two girls, smirking. "Not interrupting anything are we?" She asked.  
"No." Quinn quickly responded, maybe a little too quickly.  
"You sure Quinnie? You look like the time I caught you in a compromising position." Oh how she loved making Quinn squirm.  
"You mean like that time you walked in on her masturbating?" Brittany asked, Santana couldn't help but laugh. She loved her blonde's lack of a filter. Quinn on the other hand was mortified. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and made a mental note to destroy Santana. It was fine, well not fine, but she could tolerate the teasing when it was just the three of them but this was different. It was in front of someone else and not just anybody but Rachel! The brunette tried her best to hide the smile that began to form on her face at Brittany's admission and the look of Quinn's face, though she did feel a little sorry for the poor girl but then the image of Quinn doing that to herself just made Rachel all kinds of hot and bothered. Wanting out of the situation Quinn grabbed the sheet music and began to storm out.  
"You guys suck!" She hissed at the two Cheerios as she passed them. Santana just laughed, while Brittany looked a little confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quinn didn't bother going back to the choir room and went straight for her car and drove home. She was absolutely fuming. She could kill Santana and Brittany. _Why? Why am I friends with those…those bitches! Damn them! I was this close to kissing Rachel but no they had to come in and ruin everything and then telling Rachel about…about what happened Uggh! I need to go find a hole and crawl in it and die. _Quinn didn't bother acknowledging her parents when she came home and just headed to her room.

Once Quinn left Rachel and the two cheerleaders left the auditorium too. They had come to tell the pair that Mr. Shue wanted everyone back in the choir room so the three girls headed in that direction. Rachel couldn't help but think about what almost happened between her and Quinn before they were rudely interrupted. As the club sat in their chairs Mr. Shue asked where Quinn was. Santana spoke up telling him she went home to rest her right hand. Though only the Latina, Brittany and Rachel thought that was funny. After Mr. Shue had dismissed the kids Finn came up to Rachel.

"Hey, so did Quinn say why she really went home?"  
Rachel had almost forgot about Finn and the fact that only a few moments ago she was about to kiss his girlfriend. Her best friend's girlfriend and the sinking feeling of guilt hit her and she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye.

"Oh um…no she just…I think she wasn't feeling well I guess."  
"Oh…Well I should go see her right? That's what good boyfriends do? I should get her some soup that always makes me feel better…or maybe some more flowers…what do you think?" He asked, which just made Rachel feel worse.

_Finn was a good boyfriend, well he tried to be. He was no gentleman but he was sweet and did his best to make Quinn happy like bringing her flowers when her fish died even though Quinn didn't really care too much for the fish…I mean it was a fish for crying out loud. He always told her she looked pretty and held her books for her while walking her to class. I'm a horrible friend. I can't do this, I can't break them up and possibly lose the best friend I ever had and anyway I'm not even sure if Quinn wants me. Sure she almost kissed me but maybe she was just caught up in the moment because of the song. I can't do this…I need to move on and forget about that gorgeous blonde and find someone else who isn't dating my best friend. _

"You should go see her Finn…she's lucky to have you." She replied giving him a small smile. Finn returned the smile.  
"Thanks Rach you're the best" Finn smiled as she walked out of the choir room. Rachel just nodded sadly and followed him out.

Quinn stayed in her room all afternoon finally thinking that the worst of the day was over but then Santana and Brittany came bounding into her room. _Of course, why wouldn't they show up just to make this day complete!_ Brittany bounced over to Quinn and flopped next to her on her bed while Santana sat in the chair at her desk.

"What do you guys want?" Quinn asked grudgingly  
"We came to see you." Brittany replied happily.  
"Well I don't want to see either of you." Quinn hissed causing Brittany to look sad, which just made Santana mad. And that was a bad combination a Sad and Mad Brittany and Santana.  
"Look can't you guys just leave me alone tonight? Haven't you humiliated me enough for the day?"  
"That's why we're here." Brittany informed her. Quinn looked at her a little confused.  
Sighing Santana finally spoke.

"We want to apologise for telling Man-Hands about you jacking off."  
Quinn scrunched up her face as Santana had to put it so elegantly.  
"Yeah, I didn't mean to tell her…I'm sorry Q." Brittany said in a small voice.  
Sighing, Quinn put her arm around the blonde girl.  
"It's ok B…I guess I can forgive you." This made Brittany smile and so she pulled Quinn into a bone crunching hug.  
"Uggh B…I need….air…can't...breathe!" Quinn squirmed out of the hug.  
"Well now that that's over then, now tell us what were you and Berry were doing before we came in?" Santana asked as she quirked her eyebrow up at her friend. Quinn avoided looking at the Latina and began to subconsciously pick away at the loose stand of the quilt cover on her bed.  
"Nothing…we were just singing."

Not convinced at all Santana leaned forward.  
"Then why did you look like we caught you doing something naughty?" She asked causing Quinn to blush. Brittany giggled and the two girls looked at her questioningly.  
"Sorry, when you said naughty I just pictured Quinn as a dominatrix spanking Rachel." Brittany informed her friends as if it was nothing causing Santana to be completely repulsed at the idea whereas Quinn couldn't help the image that popped into her mind and accidently let out a small whimper. Santana looked at Quinn with realisation.  
"Oh. My. God!"  
Quinn looked startled and a little afraid.  
"What?"  
"You totally want in Berry's skirt!"  
"I do not! I'm not gay! Just because you and Brittany are doesn't mean everybody else is!" Quinn yelled as she got up off the bed.  
"Oh wow you are such a pressed lemon." Santana replied, Brittany looked confused  
"Quinn isn't a fruit."

Santana laughed and Quinn looked annoyed.  
"Can you two just please leave now?"  
"Nope…just admit it already…underneath that fluffy exterior lies the heart of a bull dyke."  
Quinn just glares at the Latina and looks as though she is just about ready to smack a bitch. More specifically Santana.  
"Quinn we'll still love you even if you are gay." Brittany chimed in with a smile.  
"I can't believe you two how many times do I have to say this? I. Am. Not. Gay!"  
"Then tell me why you haven't done it with Finn yet? And don't give me that God bullshit. How come you never talk about guys at all? How come seeing me and Britt makes you run for a cold shower and how come after seeing me naked you have to go and get yourself off? Because all of that screams lesbian to me Q."  
Quinn refuses to look at either of them now. Santana takes a deep breath and softens her voice.  
"Look Quinn I know it can be a little terrifying at first when you realise your different but…once you get over it…it's really not as bad as you think it will be."

After a few moments of silence Quinn can't hold it in anymore and so she cries. Santana and Brittany come up to their friend and hold her close. After a long time of Quinn crying and her friends holding her tight Quinn's sobs begin to subside.  
"You have to say it Quinn, it'll make you feel a lot better." Brittany whispered.  
"I can't"  
"Yes you can" Santana replied. Quinn took a shaky deep breath and admitted what she had known for such a long time. "I'm gay."  
Brittany and Santana broke out in big grins and squeezed Quinn tight.  
"Yay" Brittany squealed while Santana kissed Quinn on her head.  
"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brittany and Santana decided to stay the night as Quinn was still a little emotionally vulnerable. Their plan was to eat ice cream and watch a movie but this was interrupted when Finn showed up with a fugly bunch of flowers that looked like he had picked them from someone's garden. The two cheerios went into the guest room to give them some privacy.

"Hey Quinn, Rach said I should come see if you were alright…I also got you these." He said as he smiled and handed over the flowers.  
"Thanks Finn…I'm alright. B and San made me feel a lot better." Quinn replied. _Ok that sounded a little dirty, thank god Finn is not the sharpest tool in the shed._"That's good…I just wanted to make sure… Have you decided what song you're going to sing?" He asked as he took a seat on her bed. Quinn was little annoyed she hoped he would just give her the flowers and leave…but no it seemed he wanted to chat.  
"No…not yet….you?"  
"Nah…Rach is supposed to help me think of one."  
"You and Rachel are pretty close, yeah?" She asked trying not to be too obvious.  
Smiling Finn answered "Yeah we're best friends, we've known each other since like forever."  
"And you two never…you know." Quinn inquired, _please say no, please say no._Laughing a little Finn replied "No, Rach is like totally gay…I mean gay as in…in happy she's very happy." Finn tried to cover it up but something told him it didn't work.  
Quinn quirked her eyebrow up at that piece of information. _Oh my god Rachel's gay! Thank you Baby Jesus! _Quinn tried to cover her excitement by asking "She's gay? How come I didn't knows this? I mean she does like to talk about herself a lot. Does she have a girlfriend?" _Wow, way to be obvious there Quinnie!  
_  
Finn just shook his head "No she's single…please don't tell anyone…I'm meant to keep it a secret."  
_Yay she's single! She is a single, GAY woman! That means she is open to dating other single gay women…like me! Well ok I'm not single but I will be…great now I have to break up with Finn…I really don't want to hurt him like this…what do I say? Hey Finn I think we should break up because I'm like in gay love with you best friend? No I can't do that! Wait…does that mean I can never date Rachel because she is his best friend since forever?_"Quinn?" Finn asked breaking the girl out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"You're not going to tell anyone are you? Cause Rachel will totally kill me…I know she's small but she has like wicked ninja skills."  
Quinn nodded "Don't worry Finn I won't say anything…I promise."  
Sighing in relief Finn replied "Thanks Quinn…well I better go mom is making pizza tonight." He got up excitedly placing a kiss on Quinn's lips before she could react and headed out of the girl's room.

Sighing Quinn got up and headed to the guest room to inform her friends that he was gone. But as soon as she opened the door she regretted it and remembered why she was never allowed to leave the two girls alone in a bed room together for extended periods of time.  
"OH God! Can't you keep it in your pants longer than a minute?" Quinn yelled as she slammed the door and headed back to her room. Santana just smirked, Brittany lifted her head from between the Latina's thighs and asked "What was that?"  
A little annoyed by the sudden loss of Brittany's tongue in certain places Santana quickly replied.  
"Nothing babe, just keep going." She smiled down at the blonde as she pulled her back into her.

Several minutes later the two cheerios entered Quinn's bedroom with very happy faces, Quinn was not amused.  
"I expect you to clean those sheets!"  
Santana just rolled her eyes.

"What did Frankenteen want?" The brunette asked as she flopped down onto the bed next to Quinn patting her legs for Brittany to take a seat in her lap. Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder.  
"Nothing much but…"  
"But what?" asked Brittany as she absentmindedly played with Santana's hands that were around her. She loved how touchy feely Santana always was after they had sex.

"Ok don't tell anyone but Finn let it slip that Rachel is gay."  
To Quinn's surprise the other two girls weren't all that shocked by the news.  
"Well yeah…a blind person could tell she likes pu-"  
"Santana!"  
Smirking she replied "What? It's true."  
"H-how do you know?"  
"Santana slept with her." Brittany informed the girl, though it wasn't in her cheerful voice in fact there was a hint of something else there Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on.

"WHAT? You…You and….When?" Quinn demanded.  
Sighing Santana told her story. "It was a while ago ok? It's not really something I'm proud of…" Suddenly Brittany got up off of the brunette and walked out of the room surprising both girls.  
Quinn was totally confused by now and looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"It was when we first got together…I kind of panicked and-"  
Realising what she was hearing "You cheated on Brittany with Rachel?"  
Santana sadly nodded.

"Why don't I know about this?" Quinn demanded looking incredibly angry at her friend  
"Because it was between me and B! Rachel didn't know I was with her and we made a deal to never mention it to anyone and I begged for forgiveness from Brittany."  
"I can't believe you! How could you do that to her? She adores you!"  
"I know that! Look Q it was a long time ago we've both moved on from it and we are happy."  
"Obviously she's not over it she ran out of the room."  
"It's just a touchy subject"  
"No shit!"  
"I don't have to hear this from you Q, I'm going to go find Britt."  
And with that Santana stormed out of the room.

Santana found Brittany sitting on the kitchen counter eating from the tub of ice cream looking like someone had killed her puppy. Santana slowly approached her girl.  
"Hey"  
Brittany placed her spoon in the tub and looked up at Santana  
"Hey" She softly replied  
Santana stood beside the blonde and hesitantly placed her hand on her knee  
"I'm sorry." She finally spoke, Brittany just nodded.  
"Did you tell Quinn?" She asked  
"Yeah…she was pretty pissed."  
"Good."  
"B"  
"What? I'm allowed to be angry about it ok?" She snapped back.  
"Ok…ok" She replied holding her hands up in surrender  
"I know it was ages ago but it still hurts sometimes." Brittany spoke in a soft voice as she looked down into her ice-cream.  
"Do you want me to do my 'I'm Sorry Dance'? Would that make you feel better?" Santana asked with a straight face. Brittany couldn't help the small smile that began to appear and so she replied.  
"Only if you do it naked."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok…SO I know it's been like a million years and a day since I last posted a chapter and for that I am super sorry. I got distracted by my other fic Think of the Mail…yes I did just shamelessly promote my own story…I don't even feel guilty about it either lol.

Anywho this story wasn't meant to be a long story so there will probably be two more chapters and then it will be finished. Not sure when I will be able to update but I will try not to make you wait as long as I have for this one.

Chapter 8

* * *

Rachel sat in her room thinking about what she should do. On the one hand she wanted to be with Quinn, she had loved the girl from afar for so long longer than Finn had ever been. And then there was Finn. He was her best friend. He was always there for her he was her rock she didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to hurt either. Rachel asked herself is Quinn really worth it? Is she worth potentially destroying a ten year friendship with Finn? To be honest Rachel knew very little about Quinn, only what she had heard from Finn and from what she had seen in Glee.

She knew the girl was kind of private and didn't share her life with many people unlike Rachel who told everybody and anybody her life goals and about her amazing voice. She knew everything about Finn, she knew he had an irrational fear of birds and that when he was ten he broke his arm jumping out of a tree and that he loved the green flavoured gummy bears.

Was her love for Quinn just an attraction? Was she confusing lust for love? Then there was the big question would Quinn even want her in return? She wasn't sure, usually she could normally tell if a girl was into her but Quinn was a mystery. Yes she almost let Rachel kiss her but that wasn't hard enough evidence to convince Rachel to ruin her friendship with Finn.

Rachel had no idea what to do and worst of all she had no one she could really talk to about this with. The person she would normally go to was Finn and she defiantly couldn't tell him about this.

Rachel had two more days to find a song for the Glee assignment she had also made a promise to herself to make up her mind about what she was going to do about Quinn and Finn by the end of the week so her song would be a reflection on her decision.

Quinn sat on her bed with Santana and Brittany who finally returned from the kitchen. Brittany said something about having to clean the counter top and that's why they took so long. But Quinn had a sinking suspicion that she wouldn't be using the kitchen counter for a while. She just thanked god her parents were away for a few days on business.

"OK so that's the plan." Quinn exclaimed excitedly.

"That's it? That's all you are going to do?" Santana asked, not looking very convinced.

"Well…yeah, I think it's a good plan…Britt what do you think?"

"As long as she stays away from San I'm happy." Replied the blonde, Santana looked down and Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What if she turns you down?" The Latina asked. "Not to be negative or anything I mean does she even like you Q?"

"She tried to kiss me San I think that indicates she likes me."

"When did this happen?"

"When you two walked in on us in the auditorium."

"OH so we did interrupt you doing something naughty!" Santana smirked.

"What about Finn?" Brittany asked. "Are going to break up with him? Cause no one likes to be cheated on." She gave a pointed stare at Santana after saying this.

"I already did my 'I'm Sorry Dance' B what more do you want?" Santana spoke

"Nothing….I'm just saying." Brittany replied.

"You have an 'I'm Sorry dance'?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Q you're getting side tracked." Santana snapped.

It was finally Friday and Rachel had made her decision, she had gone over it in her head so many times now she was going to go crazy she just wanted this day to be over so she could move on. The Glee club were in the auditorium ready for their performances. Mr. Shue had a schedule and Quinn just so happened to be going first.

Quinn sat on a stool in the middle of the stage holding onto her guitar, Finn looked shocked he had no idea the girl could play. Rachel looked a little stunned too _She plays the piano AND the guitar…she really does have talented fingers. _Quinn looked up into the audience and was completely taken over by her nerves. She looked over at Santana and Brittany who gave her two thumbs up Quinn gave them a small smile and nod before she turned her eyes in the direction of Rachel and began to play her song and sing along.

**Oh, now I don't hardly know her**

**But I think I could love her**

**Crimson and clover  
**  
Rachel looked around nervously as Quinn never took her eyes off the small diva. Rachel thought the blonde might be singing this to Finn but she didn't change the 'her' to 'him' and Finn wasn't even sitting anywhere near her. _Oh, my god…is she? No, she couldn't…she's singing this to me. _Quinn gave her a small smile when realisation filled Rachel's face before she continued on with her song.

**Ah, well now she comes walking over**

**Now I've been waiting to show her**

**Crimson and clover**

**Over and over**

**Yeah, my mind's such a sweet thing**

**I want to do everything**

**What a beautiful feeling**

**Crimson and Clover**

**Over and over. **

After her song Quinn went back to her seat but before she sat down she gave a small wink to Rachel, who absolutely thought she was dreaming because there was no way Quinn Fabray had just sang to her basically telling her that she wanted her and there was no way she just winked at her as well. _If this is a dream I really don't want to wake up!_

Brittany and Santana took their places on the stage and waited for the music to start. Once the first few bars of music played by the guitar and drums pretty much everyone knew what song they were going to sing. Puck smirked, Mike and Artie giggled…yes they giggled. Kurt and Mercedes laughed, Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, Finn looked confused and Mr. Shue looked a little uncomfortable. Rachel was too stunned to really notice anything at that point.

**(Santana)**

**I love myself, I want you to love me**

**When I feel down, I want you above me**

**(Brittany) **

**I search myself, I want you to find me**

**I forget myself, I want you to remind me**

**(Santana & Brittany) **

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you **

**I touch myself**

Santana made a note to stare directly at Quinn as she sang that line giving her a seductive wink. Making Quinn blush.

**Oh I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, Oh No, Oh No**

**(Brittany)**

**You're the one that makes me come running**

**You're the sun that makes me shine**

**(Santana) **

**When you're around I'm always laughing**

**I want to make you mine**

**(Brittany)**

**I close my eyes and see you before me**

**Think I would die if you were to ignore me**

**(Santana)**

**Any fool could see just how much I adore you**

**I'd get down on my knees **

**I'd do anything for you**

At that point Santana literally got down on her knees before Brittany

**(Santana & Brittany)**

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you **

**I touch myself**

**Oh I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, Oh No, Oh No yeah.**

**(Brittany)**

**I love myself, I want you to love me**

**When I feel down, I want you above me**

**(Santana)**

**I search myself, I want you to find me**

**I forget myself, I want you to remind me**

**(Brittany & Santana)**

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you **

**I touch myself**

**Oh I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, Oh No, Oh No.**

**(Spoken) **

**(Brittany)**

**I want you, I don't want anybody else**

**(Santana)**

**And when I think about you I touch myself**

**(Brittany)**

**Ooh, **

**(Santana) **

**Ooh, **

**(Brittany)**

**Ooh, **

**(Santana)**

**Ahhhh**

**(Brittany & Santana)**

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you **

**I touch myself**

**Oh I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, Oh No, Oh No yeah.**

After the song was finished the girls received a very big round of applause. Brittany jumped into Santana's arms and the two girls laughed as they walked off the stage linked by their pinkies. As they got off stage in the wings Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's face with both hands and pulled her in for a heated and lust filled kiss. Santana was more than happy to return the kiss. So happy in fact that she deepened the kiss and ran her hands down Brittany's arms to the bottom of her top and began to inch her way upwards under the blonde girl's cheerio top making Brittany giggle.

"We should so totally get out of here B." Santana mumbled

"We can't we promised Q."

"Fine, I'll be quick." Said the Latina as she made her way down Brittany's neck and continued to head south.

Meanwhile in the seats of the auditorium Mr. Shue was waiting for the girls to come back and join them so the next person could perform. It had been several minutes since their performance finished and he was getting a bit impatient.

"What's taking them so long?" He asked the rest of the glee club, who were all smirking and thinking the same thing.

"Tina you're up next why don't you go and tell them to come join us?"

Tina's face fell and paled.

"That's ok…we should just give them a few more minutes to come out." Not really thinking what she was saying her remark gained a few laughs form the rest of the members of the club.

"I think they already did just 'came out'" Kurt commented causing more laughs.

Not understanding what was going on Mr. Shue looked and felt extremely confused. That was until he and the rest of the group heard a loud moan, a giggle and then Santana telling Brittany to be quiet coming from the side of the stage.

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter while Mr. Shue blushed and looked away and in a loud voice almost yelling making sure the two girls could hear him he called out to Tina

"OK, Tina you're up next so get your music ready and go up onto the stage."

Once again Tina paled "But…But…" She stuttered as she pointed to the stage, she really didn't want to interrupt that, she turned to her friends to help her out. They just looked sympathetically at her.

"You guys suck." She mumbled as she got out of her chair.

Thankfully for Tina and the rest of the group the two girls walked out linked by their pinkies Brittany walked out from the stage first followed by Santana who wiped her mouth with her free hand with a smug smile. Santana's hair was messed up and Brittany looked flushed but very, very happy. The two girls took their seats ignoring the looks of their team mates as Brittany softly hummed the song they had sung while Santana brushed the dirt off of her knees. Quinn rolled her eyes at her two friends while Puck leered at the two cheerios.

After Tina's performance, Puck did his song followed by Artie and Kurt and Mercedes did their duet. Next up was Finn he nervously got up on the stage and took a seat on the stool and waited for his music to start. He looked directly at Quinn who suddenly became a little uncomfortable and looked around at the others nervously. In the end Rachel had informed Finn that she couldn't find him a good enough song and that he would have to find something for himself. Telling him it would be more meaningful if he chose it instead of someone else. Though she did let him go through her music folder she didn't want to just completely disregard him.

**(Finn)**

**Treat me like a fool  
Treat me mean and cruel  
But Love me**  
_Oh my God! I could literally die from second-hand embarrassment. What was he thinking? Did he not realise how incredibly needy and pathetic that song made him sound? Finn, you are a sweet boy but so very, very stupid! _Rachel just could not believe out of all the possible love songs in the world he chose that one! _This song only sounds good when Elvis sings it! I honestly don't know what goes on in that boys head sometimes! _

Wring my faithful heart  
Tear it all a part  
But Love Me

Well if you ever go  
Darling I'd be Oh  
So lonely

I'll be sad and blue  
Crying over you  
Dear, only

I would beg and steal  
Just to feel  
Your heart beating close to mine

Well if you ever go  
Darling I'd be oh,  
So lonely

I'll be sad and blue  
Crying over you  
Dear only.

Well if you ever go  
Darling I'd be oh  
So lonely

Begging on my knees  
All I ask is please  
Please Love Me.

Quinn sat there looking at Finn thinking _Oh wow he has no game! If that was supposed to make me swoon he is in for a very big shock! I mean even if I wasn't gay and totally in love with his best friend I would still be totally turned off by that performance! I guess the gesture was kind of sweet but come on!_Finn looked over to Quinn with that goofy smile he always thought made him look charming. _He looks like he is missing a chromosome with that smile,_ Santana thought. Thinking the song was a hit Finn took his seat next to Quinn and put his arm around her shoulders. Quinn tried not to show how uncomfortable she was and gave him a small hesitant and forced smile. Rachel was the last to perform and she was a little nervous. This was a new feeling for the small diva as she never got nervous before a performance and she just hoped and prayed she didn't make a fool of herself. Though thinking about it she couldn't do worse than Finn.

**(Rachel)  
The way she walks**

**The way she talks**

**How long can I pretend?**

Oh I can't help it  
I'm in love

**With the girl of my best friend**

Rachel took a quick glance over at Quinn who couldn't help but smile. Rachel slightly blushed.

**Her lovely hair**

**Her skin so fair**

**I could go on and never end**

**Oh I can't help it **

**I'm in love **

**With the girl of my best friend**

**I want to tell her how I love her so**

**And hold her in my arms but then**

**What if she got real mad and told him so?**

**I could never face either one again**

Rachel quickly glanced at Finn, _crap he is not paying attention. Listen to the lyrics Finn! _

**The way they kiss**

**Their happiness**

**Will my aching heart ever mend?**

**Or will I always be in love **

**With the girl of my best friend**

_Swoon!_


	9. Chapter 9

OK So I know I said I wouldn't make you wait…all I can say is sorry. I've been having internet issues and I'm back at Uni so that means I dnt get muchtime to write…Anywho here is the next little chapter...please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9

After Rachel finished her song the group applauded her and she took her seat. Mr. Shue then walked up on the stage to say a few words.

"Well done guys that was fantastic. I'm really glad you all put in your best effort, that's the kind of thing we need if we're going to win Regionals this year. So next week we will be focusing on creating our set list but for now you guys can have an early minute. Have a great weekend guys."

Everybody started to collect their belongings and head out of the auditorium. Quinn purposely took her time wanting to speak with the brunette diva. Unfortunately Finn was intent on waiting with her as well.

"Um…Finn…you don't have to wait for me. I'm getting a ride with Santana"

"Oh…well ok then. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah…I'll call you"

Finn smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking out. Rachel was well aware of the fact that Quinn was hanging around to talk to her so she too purposefully took her time collecting her stuff. Finally everyone had left the auditorium leaving Quinn and Rachel alone. Quinn hesitantly walked towards Rachel with a shy smile.

"Hey"

"Hey" Rachel replied

"I um…I really liked your song" Quinn stuttered

_God Quinn, pull yourself together you can do this!_

"Thanks, I liked yours too it's a classic" Rachel smiled

_Oh my god I think I'm going to faint. No Rachel Barbra Berry you will not ruin this moment!_

"Listen Rachel I…I was thinking that you know if you want that maybe we could…I mean if you umm"

_Crap! Just ask her out Quinn. It's really not that difficult just say it. Rachel will you go out with me? There that's not hard now do it!_

"Quinn?" Rachel asked confused by the babbling blonde in front of her, though she did find it absolutely adorable.

Quinn nervously laughed trying to calm herself down

"I like you" The blonde blurted out.

_Ok that wasn't the plan and now I feel like a total idiot well done Quinn…Well. Freaking. Done!_

Quinn's eyes went wide and her cheeks began to blush.

"I…I mean…you know…you're a good…great singer and um…and your pretty and I think…um…"

Rachel smiled, totally charmed by Quinn's inability to form a sentence and being all flustered.

"I like you too Quinn" Rachel said, she figured she should save the girl form herself.

Quinn stopped rambling and looked a little surprised, and then she couldn't contain the smile that broke out.

"Really?" She whispered

Rachel nodded.

"Really…honestly I've kinda liked you for a while now." The brunette admitted

"How long?"

"Pretty much since we started high school." Rachel laughed

Quinn could only smile at that, she bravely took a step closer to Rachel and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Rachel I…I…"

"Just ask me Quinn" Rachel whispered with an encouraging smile

"Would you…can I take you out?" She finally said

"On a date?" Rachel asked playfully with a bit of a smirk

Quinn blushed and looked down

"Yes on a date"

"Hmmm…well I might have to think about it. Can I get back to you?"

Quinn's head shot up, the look on her face was priceless.

"I'm kidding!" Rachel laughed

"I would love to go out with you Quinn"

The blonde let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled

"Are you free tonight? I know it's late notice I mean if you can't that's fine I mean we can go some other time-"

"I'm free"

"Great…I'll pick you up at 7pm" Quinn beamed

"Wait"

"what?" Quinn looked concerned

"It's just" Rachel sighed.

"Finn is my best friend…maybe we should wait"

Quinn sighed, for the whole time she had been in there with just Rachel she had completely forgotten about Finn.

_God, I'm a horrible person. _Quinn thought to herself

"No you're not" Rachel quickly replied

Quinn looked up a little shocked that she actually said that out loud.

"I don't want to hurt him Quinn…we've been friends since as long as I can remember…that's why I never told you how I felt I didn't want to break his heart and lose him."

"Then why did you sing that song?" Quinn asked

"I wasn't going to…I had a different song I was going to sing"

"Why did you change it?"

"I decided to change it once I heard you sing." Rachel admitted

"Rachel I'm going to be totally honest with you I'm not sure where things between us would go…If we would last or anything…but either way I'm going to break up with Finn…I'm going to hurt him even though I really don't want to."

"He's a great guy" Rachel defended

"But that's just the thing Rach…he's a guy…and I don't want a guy, I want a girl…I want you"

"I want you too…so what are we going to do?"

"I'll break up with Finn tomorrow" Quinn sighed

"And tell him what? He's going to want a reason why"

"I don't want to lie to him while I break his heart…he deserves the truth. I'll tell him that I love him as a friend but that's all I can offer him because I'm…I'm gay" She whispered the last bit. She still wasn't all that comfortable saying it out loud.

Rachel picked up on it

"How many times have you said that out loud?"

"That would be the second time" Quinn nervously laughed

"It gets easier"

"So I'm told"

Rachel looked at her with a questioning look

"Britt and Santana helped me…see the light if you will"

"Ahh…well they would know" Rachel laughed

"Yeah" Quinn laughed with her.

After their laughter died down Rachel asked

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"Do you want me too?"

Rachel shook her head

"No…I think…I should be the one to tell him."

Quinn just nodded.

"So now what?" Quinn asked

Rachel sighed

"Now we wait. We both have to talk to Finn and when we have and when things have settled then we can go out on that date…that is if you still want to"

"I want to" The blonde reassured her.

"Good" Rachel smiled

Saturday came a lot quicker than Quinn wanted it too. She wanted to go out with Rachel but she just didn't want to hurt Finn. She called the boy and asked him to come over for lunch. She figured she should at least make him some food before she breaks his heart.

"Hey Quinn" He smiled at her as she answered the door

"Hi" She weakly smiled at the boy.

They headed out the back, it was a nice day and so Quinn decided to have lunch outside. Finn helped bring the food outside and they sat there in relative silence just eating. As the minutes ticked on Quinn was getting more and more anxious so much so she could barely eat her food. Finn noticed and looked worried

"Is everything ok Quinn? You haven't eaten much. I mean I know coach Sylvester doesn't like it when you guys eat but still"

"I'm fine Finn" Quinn tried to assure him.

After another few minutes of awkward silence Quinn has had enough.

_Alright Quinn, you can do this. We have a whole speech thought out and we practiced it all last night. Take a deep breath, count to five and just do it. _

"Finn I need to talk to you about something" She finally spoke

Finn looked worried, nothing good ever came after someone said that.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…um…look the thing is…I…I think we…I really like you but-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked looking like a wounded puppy

Quinn looked away and nodded

"Why? Is it something I did? I'm sorry if I did something wrong Quinn. If you tell me what it is I can fix it" He rambled

"You didn't do anything" Quinn whispered still not able to look at him

"Then why? Quinn I don't get this. Things were great between us." He asked still so confused

"I'm sorry Finn"

"Tell me why?" He asked getting a little angrier

Quinn's words got stuck in her throat; she knew this was going to be hard she just didn't know it was going to be this hard.

"Is there someone else? Is it Puck? Because I know he likes you. It's him isn't it? God Quinn you could have chosen someone who wasn't my friend!" He yelled

"It's not Puck" Quinn replied

"Oh so then there is someone else then?"

"Finn please, I didn't mean for this to happen it just did"

"I can't believe this! Who is he? Huh? Who have you been cheating on me with?" He demanded

"I haven't! Finn, ok yes I have feelings for someone else but I never acted on them. I wouldn't cheat on you"

"Tell me who!" He yelled

"It doesn't matter who, Finn all that matters is that I'm sorry that I hurt you" Quinn yelled back

"NO! I want to know who he is Quinn. I deserve that at least!" He yelled even louder

"It's Rachel!" She yelled back then quickly covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

Finn stood there stunned, he looked at Quinn in confusion then he broke out laughing

"Is…Is this some kind of joke or?"

"It's not a joke" Quinn whispered

"B-But she's a girl"

"I know"

"And you're a girl"

"I know"

"You're not gay"

"I am" She softly replied

"No…this is…this is bull!"

"I'm sorry Finn…I only just realised that I am…I think a part of me always knew but it was only when I realised how I felt about Rachel that I accepted it."

"No I don't believe you. You can't go from being straight one day to being gay the next. Your just confused" He replied

"I'm not confused. Come on Finn you can't tell me you didn't think something was off. I never kissed you, you always kissed me first. I never let you get to second base not once and I never showed any intention of touching you."

"That's just because you're religious" He argued

"No it's not" She sighed

The two stood there for a while letting everything settle in.

"So what you're just going to dump me and jump into Rachel's bed, my best friend the girl who has been with me since forever. She doesn't even like you Quinn, she would have told me."

"Finn"

"No! I know she doesn't like you Quinn; she wouldn't do that to me. Besides she's been sleeping with Santana for months"

Quinn looked up shocked and hurt at that

"What?"

"They've been sleeping together for months I know this because she tells me everything. So if she liked you she would have told me and wouldn't be sleeping around with someone else. You're just going to ruin what we have for someone who doesn't even like you? Come on Quinn; just give us another chance I know I can make you happy."

Quinn looked heartbroken. How could Rachel do that? How could Santana do that to Brittany? She couldn't stop the few tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

"No Finn…it…it doesn't matter about Rachel it doesn't change the fact that I'm gay" She whispered

"Quinn"

"No…please can you just go"

Finn sighed and turned to leave but stopped and looked at Quinn for a few seconds

"I'm not giving up on us Quinn…I love you"

He closed the door and left. Quinn sat there not really knowing what to feel. No that was a lie she knew what she felt. She felt hurt, betrayed and angry.

_God, how could I be so fucking stupid? _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Quinn was furious; she could not believe that Santana would do this to her and Brittany. She knew that Quinn had feelings for Rachel and yet she said nothing. She knew how much it hurt Brittany when she found out about them the first time around and yet she's till sleeping with her.

Quinn grabbed her keys and headed to her car. Everything was a bit of a blur until she found herself at the Lopez door step bashing down the front door. Thankfully her parents were out, Santana flung the door open with an annoyed look on her face.

"Q, what the hell?" She asked

But all the only answer she got was a fist to the face and Quinn calling her a bitch.

Santana completely shocked at the sudden outburst looked at her friend in confusion holding her now busted lip.

"What the hell did you punch me for?" She yelled

"You're a slut Santana Lopez how could you do that to Brittany and me?" Quinn yelled

At the moment Brittany came down the stairs looking worried and confused with all the yelling

"What's…Oh my god San what happened?" She asked once she saw the blood

"Q's completely lost it that's what happened!" Santana yelled as she let Brittany inspect her wound.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked looking at her friend

"She's been sleeping with Rachel! This whole time!" Quinn yelled

Brittany immediately dropped her hands from the Latina's face and looked like she had just been told that Santa wasn't real and that the Easter bunny was dead.

"WHAT?" Santana yelled

"Don't deny it Satan! I know all about it. You and Berry have been fucking for months"

"San?" Brittany softly asked looking like she was about to cry

Santana looked like she was suddenly dropped into an alternate universe where the ants were the warlords of the world.

"I don't know what you've heard Quinn but I have not been fucking Berry for months. Britt…baby you know me…I would never do that to you again. I promised you I wouldn't and I haven't. I don't even want her I never did it was just a stupid mistake that happened months ago and that was it. It was only once I swear to you"

Brittany looked down not knowing what to believe.

"Who told you this?" Santana asked Quinn

"Finn told me"

Santana rolled her eyes

"Oh so Finn tells you that means it's true. Come on Q, you know me better than that."

"He told me that Rachel told him, why would he lie?" She yelled

"Yeah ok what did you tell him before he told you that?" Santana asked

"That I was…wait" Quinn stopped for a moment and actually thought about it for a moment.

She had been so caught up in the thought that Santana had been cheating on Brittany and sleeping with the girl that she liked she never really took into consideration that maybe, just maybe Finn was lying to her.

"Well?" Santana demanded

"I told him about me and Rachel" She quietly replied

"Oh mi dios! For crying out loud Q don't you think he just said that to make you feel bad?" Santana yelled

"W-Well why say that? Why would he tell me that you and Rachel were together? He could have said anybody else but he said you" Quinn asked

"I don't know maybe because Rachel told him about the first time it happened. But I swear on my family's lives I have not been with Rachel since that one time"

"You promise me?" Quinn asked

"Yes. I promise you"

After a while Quinn finally nodded

"Sorry about punching you" She mumbled

"Yeah well…it's not too bad…you punch like a girl Fabray" Santana smirked

Quinn gave her an apologetic smile, Santana turned to look at Brittany

"Britt?"

"I um…I need to go home now I think I heard my cat calling me" The blonde quickly replied

Santana's face fell, that had been the exact same thing she had said to her the first time she confessed to sleeping with Rachel. Brittany grabbed her keys and quickly ran out the door not looking at either Quinn or Santana

"Britt? Brittany wait!" The brunette called after her

But it was too late Brittany was in her car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled as she punched the door making Quinn jump at the sound

"I am going to kill Finn Hudson so help me god!"

"San I'm sorry"

"Whatever just get out of here. I need to go after Britt" Santana glared at the blonde.

Finn bashed his fist on the Berry's front door like a mad man. Rachel rushed to answer the door and berate the person who had the audacity to behave like a Neanderthal.

"Finn?" Rachel asked confused

The boy did not look happy. He pushed his way inside the house almost knocking Rachel down in the process.

"Finn?" She asked a little more sternly this time

"Your my best friend right?" He asked

"Yes, of course I am" Rachel replied immediately

"Right so you would tell me everything that's going on with you?"

"You know I do"

"Bull" He hissed

"Finn what are you…" Then it suddenly hit her. He must have talked to Quinn. Rachel looked down guilty

"Tell me it isn't true Rach…tell me you and Quinn haven't been screwing around behind my back"

Rachel looked up quickly

"Finn, we haven't. I promise you we haven't done anything together. I couldn't do that to you"

"But you have feelings for her right?" He asked his eyes started to water over

Rachel couldn't answer him, but her silence was just a confirmation of what he already knew.

"How could you do this to me Rach? I'm your best friend" He asked sounding so broken

"I'm sorry Finn…I couldn't help it. I tried, I really tried to not feel the way I feel about her. That's why I went out with Claire to try and get over her but it didn't work. I never thought I would have a chance with her that's why I never told you. I was just waiting to get over her" Rachel replied on the verge of tears.

"Are you going to be with her now? Now that she's kicked me to the side?" He asked with a sneer

"Finn"

"Answer me. Are you going to be with her?"

"I love her" She whispered

"Then you and me can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry Rach but it's me or her" He replied

Rachel looked heartbroken

"Please don't make me choose"

"Me or her. The guy who has been by your side since we were five. Who helped you and looked out for you when people picked on you. Who was there for you when you realised that you were gay. Or some girl" Was his only response

"Finn…I love you, your my best friend and you will always be my best friend but…I'm in love with Quinn" She whispered

Finn shook his head in disgust

"I can't believe you. You know what? Fine, just fine whatever I don't care you can go be with her I hope you two dykes are happy together" He yelled before storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

Rachel sighed and let her tears fall.

Santana went out looking for Brittany, she wasn't at home, she wasn't at the park and she wasn't in her usual hide out places. The Latina was getting worried so she called Quinn asking if she had heard from her.

"Q…has she called you?" She asked through her phone

"Oh my god San, I was just going to call you. I went over to see Rachel and I just saw Brittany pull up to her house, you better get here quick. I'll try and defuse the situation" Quinn answered then quickly hung up her phone and jumped out of her car.

Rachel opened her front door still blotchy and tears still apparent from her earlier confrontation with Finn.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked a little confused

The blonde look void of any emotion…more than usual, which worried Rachel a little, but before she could ask what was wrong Brittany slapped her then kicked her in the shin for good measure. Rachel yelped out in pain.

"Britt!" Quinn yelled when she finally made it to the door in time to see what happened.

Quinn pulled the angry Cheerio away from the door. As Rachel hopped around holding onto her sore leg so confused with what was happening.

"What is going on?" The brunette finally asked

"You've been sleeping with Santana!" Brittany yelled and pointed

Rachel stopped hopping and faced both blondes with a look of guilt and shame.

"S-She told you? Britt…I…I didn't know you two were exclusive she never told me that." Rachel tried to explain.

"Wait so it is true?" Quinn asked, she still had her arms around the taller blonde to stop her from going after Rachel

Rachel looked down and nodded.

"You mean she lied to us? Right to our faces she lied?" Quinn asked getting more and more upset and angry and really tempted to just let Brittany go and do what she wanted to Rachel.

_How could she do this? She lied to me and Brittany, this whole time she's been with Rachel and she lied to our faces. I am never going to forgive her for that and I'll be damned if I let Brittany forgive her too. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Santana pulled her car up to the Berry house she saw Quinn holding back Brittany and Rachel hopping on one leg.

"Oh crap!" Santana hissed to herself.

The Latina shut her engine off and ran out of her car and up to the trio still standing at the front door. When she reached the three girls she was met with confusion and anger.

"You lied! You're such a liar Santana! And a bitch!" Quinn yelled

"Whoa! What the hell?" Santana replied

"Rachel just told us" Quinn yelled

Brittany was still glaring at Rachel, who just looked so confused.

"Ok I think we all need to just relax for a moment and talk about this" Rachel spoke up.

"I don't want to talk to you" Quinn hissed

Rachel looked hurt

"Quinn"

"No Rachel…I can't believe I actually thought I liked you, that you were a good person. I bet all that talk about not wanting to hurt Finn was nothing but bull shit. You'd probably say anything to make me break up with him and hurt him. I mean you clearly don't care about anyone's relationships, you broke them up by sleeping with Santana" Quinn replied

"I didn't-"

"I told you that was months ago" Santana interrupted

"Stop lying San! Rachel told us all about it" Brittany yelled through her tears.

"What?" Santana asked as she looked at the small diva

"I never said that" Rachel implored

"Yes you did" Brittany replied

"No…ok look I think there is some kind of misunderstanding here. Yes I slept with Santana but that was in January, seven months ago. But that was it. We did it once!" Rachel explained

Santana nodded in agreement hoping the two blondes would believe them.

Silence fell over the foursome as they all took in what had been said.

"Please, you've got to believe me. Brittany I swear I never knew you two were together when it happened but it only happened once." Rachel broke the silence.

_Oh God, I want to believe them I really, really want to believe them. But then why did Finn say that? He has never been that vindictive before, not towards anyone. Honestly I don't know Rachel, not like I know Finn. Not like I know Santana. She already cheated on Brittany, what's to say she hasn't been at it all this time and is only saying this to keep Brittany from leaving her. _

Brittany looked from Rachel to Santana; she turned around to face Quinn who was still holding onto the tall blonde. She whispered into her ear and Quinn nodded. Santana and Rachel looked on in hope that the two would believe them and everything could work out.

But to their shock and disappointment the two blondes untangled from their embrace, Quinn took Brittany's hand into her own and they walked off without a second glance or word to the two brunettes.

"Britt!" Santana called after them and tried to go after them but they moved quickly and got into Quinn's car and they drove off.

Santana stormed over to Rachel

"This is all your stupid fucking oaf of a best friend's fault!" She yelled at the smaller girl.

"What?"

"Finn! He told Quinn that you and me were fucking and now Brittany is going to leave me. I can't lose her Rachel and any chance you had with Q is gone now too." The Latina fumed

"Finn said what?" Rachel asked getting more and more angry

"He told her that for the last few months you and I have been sleeping together and because I told Britt about that stupid mistake in January she thinks that we have been together all this time and that I have been lying to her" Santana explained

"I'm going to kill him! I can understand why he did it but if he wanted to hurt me then hurt me, not you or Brittany and not Quinn. He is in for a world of pain" Rachel was seething

"Calm down mighty mouse, he's like ten feet tall he could crush you with his pinky finger" Santana replied

"I don't intend to physically hurt him…but so help me god he will pay for this"

_Oh he will pay! _

Brittany and Quinn exited out of the ice-cream parlour each with a cone of double-choc ice-cream. They took a seat at one of the tables outside the place and sat in silence as they ate their dessert. They hadn't said a word since they left Rachel's house.

"My heart hurts" Brittany finally said once she finished her ice-cream.

"I know…mine hurts too" Quinn sadly replied

"Do you love her?" Brittany asked

Quinn looked down and thought about it for a moment.

_Do I love her? Sure she's extremely talented, she's funny, she's charming, she's gorgeous, she has those big expressive brown eyes, her soft lips, her odd shaped nose, her long legs that defy the laws of nature because she is so tiny…damn it._

"Yes" she whispered

Brittany just nodded in understanding.

"I think I've loved Santana since the day we met. We were five, she pushed me over and I was in love" She giggled

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at that

"It was by accident and she cried because she thought I had broken my arm. She took care of me; she helped me get back up and then got me a Band-Aid even though I didn't need one." Brittany explained

Quinn gave her a soft smile, she had never heard that story before.

"She was such a cutie when she was little, not that she isn't cute anymore but…she had these chubby little cheeks that you just wanted to squeeze and she had an adorable stutter" Brittany went on

That was something Quinn definitely didn't know about.

"I helped her with her stutter and she helped me learn how to write my name…do you think she's been cheating on me all this time?" Brittany finally asked looking so lost

"I don't know Britt…I want to believe that they are telling the truth but…I just don't know" Quinn replied

Rachel and Santana banged on the Hudson front door with enough force that the door could very well come off its hinges. An alarmed and annoyed Carol Hudson opened the door.

"Rachel? Honey what is the emergency?" She asked

"Hi, sorry Carol but is Finn home?" Rachel asked

"Yeah he's up in his room"

"Great" She gave her a small smile then she and Santana pushed their way through and went up the stairs.

The two brunettes barged through the bedroom door startling Finn who was playing his X-Box. When he saw who it was he looked angry then scared.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked damning himself for stuttering

"You know damn well why we are here Finn Hudson" Rachel replied through gritted teeth.

"You're lucky your mother is home otherwise you would be dead right now" Santana added

"How could you do that? How could you hurt so many people just to make yourself feel better?" Rachel asked

"You hurt me first" He replied

"Yeah, I admit that I did…but that gave you no right to hurt Brittany, Santana and Quinn"

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything to them"

"No? You told Quinn that me and Rachel have been fucking each other for months!" Santana yelled

"So?" He replied still not getting it

"Brittany is my girlfriend you idiot!" She screeched

Finn looked surprised; yeah he wasn't the smartest boy in Lima.

"And now….now she thinks that I've been cheating on her for months" She added

"Are you happy now? Does it make you feel like a man?" Rachel asked

Finn at least had the decency to look guilty and remorseful

"I didn't mean…I didn't know" he mumbled

"You need to tell Quinn and Brittany that it was a lie, you need to make this better or we will make your life a living hell" Santana demanded

"Only if Rachel promises to leave Quinn alone" He replied

Both girls looked shocked at his audacity

_You bastard_

"Fine" Rachel answered through gritted teeth.

Santana looked at her a little surprised, Finn smiled

"Great, then I'll tell them it wasn't true" He replied

The two brunettes left the Hudson house and went back to their car.

"Why did you do that Rachel?" Santana asked

"Because then Brittany and Quinn will believe us"

"Yeah but why did you promise to leave Q alone?"

Rachel gave her a small smile

"Santana, I only make promises to my friends…Finn hasn't been my friend since he left my house this morning. Quinn will never go back to him, she's gay and Finn isn't. If she'll still have me I'll do anything to let her have me" Rachel replied

"Wow Berry, you might actually be a little badass…I'm impressed" Santana smirked

"Thank you" Rachel smiled


End file.
